


The True Meaning of Fear

by Eillac



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eillac/pseuds/Eillac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armies, killer aliens, villains and murderers of all shapes and sizes had nothing against the fear that a six month old baby could inspire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The True Meaning of Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anna: The Steve to my Tony](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anna%3A+The+Steve+to+my+Tony).



Tony had faced armies, killer aliens, villains and murderers of all shapes and sizes. He’s faced men with guns trying to kill him, and men in suits trying to intimidate him, all of whom failed. And even when he was in that cave with a car battery wired into his chest, it was nothing compared to the fear he felt now, the pure terror.

He stared into the crib, watching the small bundle sleep, chest gently rising and falling. The baby was surrounded by soft blankets and plushies, and looked unbearably peaceful, unaware of the fear he was the cause of.

Steve had lost his mind. How could he think that they could do this? That _Tony_ could do this? This was a living, breathing little human being and Tony Stark could barely take care of himself, should absolutely not be allowing any responsibility for something so.... helpless. The little thing had lost enough by the time Captain America had found him in the ruins of an apartment building, the only survivor. There were thousands of people who could raise the infant, who were better prepared and not prone to locking himself in his workshop for days on end and only coming out to fight evil mermen. Why had Steve gone out and gotten a crib and toys and formula and adoption papers?

Didn’t he realize who he had married?

Images flashed behind Tony’s eyes, of his own father’s distant gaze, his apathy when Tony tried to show him the engine that _I built all by myself isn’t it cool Dad?_ , years of being told _You’re just like your dad, a real genius...._ How could he risk someone else being raised like that?

Running a hand through his hair, Tony stood, pacing the small room. For once in his life, he had no idea what to do, no clear plan or clever fix. All he could see was Steve’s loving gaze towards a baby he barely knew and a kid that was.... currently crying. Shit, shit, this was Steve’s thing, but Steve was asleep and Tony was here and it wouldn’t stop and what if something was wrong with him.... Trying not to have a panic attack, Tony gently picked up the squirming bundle, awkwardly holding him against his chest.

“Hey, Pete, you’re okay, shhh, it’s okay...” Tony started to pace again, gently rocking the baby. He continued to wail, ignoring all attempts to calm him ignored. Tony continued to panic, and babble.

“Look, please, I don’t want to have to wake Steve, he never gets any sleep as is. Not that I’m really one to talk, but still. I’m sorry, I’m just not very good at this stuff. If you were made of metal, this would a lot easier. You know, I built this robot.... Well, I’ve built a lot of robots, but there was this one called Dummy, and he’s pretty cool. Most people act like it’s a big deal to build robots, but it’s pretty easy if you know how. You see, by looking at the motor datasheet you can determine the output velocity and torque of your motor. What you have to remember is torque is better than speed. With gears, you will exchange the high velocity with a better torque.”

He continued to explain the suspension and gearing ratios chassis construction, until he realized that Peter was fast asleep in his arms, drooling slightly on his shirt. Smiling at the small boy, Tony carefully laid him back down, but didn’t go back to bed. He instead spent the rest of the night watching the boy sleep, until sunlight streaming through the curtains, and Steve found his husband snoring in the rocking chair. And Steve just leaned against the doorframe and smiled at his family.


End file.
